


Anything and Everything

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet, little poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thank you for reading ;)  
> Originally this was a Poem for my english homework :D

Anything and Everything

 

Everybody is

something

nothing

anything

individual

unique

full of mistakes

 

Can you remember ??

Everything ??

Anything??

Memories

 

Not every step is easy

but difficult and exausting

you have to believe in yourself

and the people who need your help

 

Even when your not sure

not sure what you get back

a hug 

or

a knife 

 

You only have one chance

so

be 

do 

play

think 

learn

love 

live

enjoy

regret 

help

know

change

 

Sometimes you have to be an egoist

and at other times altruistic

 

Home is there

where people are 

who like and

 love you

 

 

 

Let people be 

be what the want to be

Free like every being 

should be

 

Do things you don´t want to

just to see what happens to 

you and me

 

Care for the people you love

and don´t forget 

that they are there 

for you

 

Try

to trust 

when it is not easy 

every time 

any time

everyone

anyone

 

Climb

 every mountain 

Try to solve

every difficulty

sometimes you may have to ask

 for help 

 

Share 

pictures 

emotions

examples

sweets 

problems 

friends 

experiences 

time

solutions 

music

 

share it with 

everyone 

and anyone 

 

Struggle 

Cry for help

be lost 

step back 

stop

 

but try to be yourself

like I am trying

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I hope you like it  
> Maybe you want to leave kudos or comments so feel free to share your opinion :)


End file.
